


a warmer light

by fabrega



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), F/F, Oral Sex, Post-Fall of Overwatch, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, Sunsets, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 20:46:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16291499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabrega/pseuds/fabrega
Summary: Sunset at Gibraltar, before and after.





	a warmer light

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Let Ana Fuck Week! Day 1: Young / Old
> 
> Title from [Burn Like a Sunset by The Electric Sons](https://soundcloud.com/theelectricsons/burn-like-a-sunset)
> 
> Thanks a million to smarshtastic, for the encouragement, the beta, and generally being amazing. ♥

Jack grumbles as they get off the transport in Gibraltar, same as he always does. Ana's never quite figured out why--the flight here from Zurich isn't that bad, and it's beautiful here, warm and breezy with a spectacular view of the ocean. And Jack is the one who had suggested in the first place that they commandeer the orbital launch facility's conference room for meetings that they couldn't, for whatever reason, have at Overwatch HQ. If anyone is at fault for their being here today, it's Jack.

Behind Ana, Overwatch's new head of medical research, Dr. Angela Ziegler, makes a concerned noise. Ana turns to see her staring after Jack, worry wrinkling her brow. She leans in towards Ana, her voice low, and asks, "Is everything okay?"

Ana chuckles. "He's a grumpy old man, do not pay him any attention."

Jack's voice wafts in from outside the transport. "I heard that!"

Dr. Ziegler's mouth twitches with a smile, and she goes a little pink. Ana winks at her, and she'd swear that Dr. Ziegler goes a little pinker. 

Ana tries not to think too hard about that. She certainly hadn't been watching Dr. Ziegler out of the corner of her eye on the whole flight here. If she _had_ , it certainly would've been out of a general sense of concern and not because her gaze had been drawn to her for any other unprofessional reasons. Certainly not.

The meeting goes relatively well. The omnic delegation's medical tech is verified by Dr. Ziegler to be as good as they'd promised, and they're eventually amenable to the terms that Jack and Ana lay out for its acquisition. It's a tense couple of hours, though, and even after the omnics are gone, Ana feels stiff, exhausted, wound too tight. She knows Jack will be leaving as soon as possible, and she assumes Dr. Ziegler will be going back to Zurich with him; Ana doesn't wait to see them off, but instead heads out to one of the roof platforms overlooking the sea.

She takes a seat, her legs dangling over the edge, and watches the water for a while. She listens to the sound of the calling gulls and the waves crashing against the rocks below, feels the cool breeze on her skin. It's peaceful here, although even this tranquility can't quite ease the tension out of her shoulders and her jaw.

She hears her company before she sees them, careful footsteps padding up the metal stairs. Probably one of the agents stationed here, she thinks, telling her that it's time to leave--wouldn't be the first time that's happened, and probably won't be the last. She doesn't get up, doesn't even turn, trying to enjoy these last precious seconds, which is why she's surprised to hear Dr. Ziegler's voice from behind her.

"What a view," she says, her voice full of hushed wonder.

Ana twists to look at her, smiling. "I didn't expect to see you up here, Dr. Ziegler. I thought you'd have gone back to headquarters already." She pats the roof next to her, beckoning Dr. Ziegler to take a seat.

Dr. Ziegler giggles uncomfortably and says, "Please, call me Angela." She doesn't get any closer, just stands where she is, a safe distance away from the edge. Ana notices now the rise of her shoulders, how her arms are folded almost protectively in front of her. "I needed a moment to breathe after all of that. This seemed like a better place to take it than in the transport back, with the foul mood the Strike Commander seemed to be in."

"He isn't very good company, is he."

Dr. Ziegler--Angela--laughs. "It _did_ seem like better company might be readily available. I just didn't expect to find it..." she gestures towards the ledge Ana is sitting on, "...quite so far up."

Ana climbs to her feet. "Follow me," she says, and Angela does, down the stairs and through the watchpoint. At one particular door, further back into the base, Ana scans her ID badge; Angela hesitates before following her through.

"Should I be in here?" Angela asks. She hangs back for a moment, looking around at the restricted area Ana has brought her into.

Ana waves a hand dismissively and pulls Angela along. "It's fine." It _is_ probably fine; she'll be with Ana the whole time. What could possibly happen?

"That's not...a yes..." Angela trails off as she sees where Ana has brought her: a long balcony on the outer edge of the facility, looking out over the rocks and the water and into the beginning of what looks like it will be a brilliant sunset. It's about as high up as the rooftop they'd been on before, but there's a thick, reinforced railing along the outside, between them and the drop to the rocks below.

Angela leans on the railing and stares out at the view, and Ana does the same. Angela is watching the water; Ana finds herself watching Angela. This is the first time they've spent together, just the two of them--there's been no real need for Overwatch's second-in-command to get particularly involved with its head of medical research. Ana was involved with her hiring, though, and knows that she's a smart, capable, accomplished young woman, and that Overwatch is lucky to have her. Ana doesn't know much about her as a person, as _Angela_ , and she finds that she really wants to change that.

Angela is pretty in the late afternoon light; her features are sharp and attractive, but her expression is soft. The sleeves of her black turtleneck are pushed up, exposing her forearms, and her shoes are just on the right side of sensible. She'd had her hair pulled back during the negotiations earlier, but now it's loose, blowing in the breeze. The way it frames her face, she looks almost angelic.

"You did well today," Ana says, turning her gaze to the water. In the near distance, a lighthouse blinks as the waves crash at its base.

Angela sighs, letting her shoulders sag. "Are all your meetings like this? Because this was _exhausting_."

"Meetings held here?" Ana snorts. "Yes, usually. But come now, I'm sure it's no worse than what you've dealt with at the hospital."

"Oh, that's exhausting too, I'm not saying it's not exhausting. But--if this is your job, I don't envy you. I couldn't do it."

"Well, I couldn't do your job either, so it sounds like we are both where we need to be."

They both look out at the sea, contemplative.

"So," Angela says after a little bit, turning to lean her elbows on the railing, looking at Ana, "Is this what you usually do to unwind after a tough day? Come out somewhere peaceful?"

"If only we had views like this in Zurich!" Ana laughs. "And a little peaceful time to myself is just one of the ways I unwind--time alone is good, but there are ways that time with people can alleviate stress too."

Angela's mouth curls into a grin, and she leans in a little closer. "Oh?"

Well. Ana had _meant_ dinner with friends, friendly sparring practice, group movie night, not...whatever it is that Angela's implying. She hasn't blown off steam _that_ way in years; the job which makes unwinding necessary makes _that_ kind of unwinding a little bit tougher to accomplish.

The way that Angela is looking at her, though...

She becomes aware that she ought to have said something by now, to have clarified, to have cut this thing off at the pass. She ought to have said that she's flattered, but she isn't interested. 

She hasn't said that. She doesn't. She waits.

"I'm not judging," Angela says, an easy shrug in her voice. "We're both busy women, with tough jobs and not a lot of free time. Trust me, I understand."

"Is that how you unwind?" Ana finds herself asking. She doesn't mean to; the words are out of her mouth before she even realizes.

"I have, from time to time. It doesn't have to be--it's not a big deal. It doesn't have to be a thing." The pink cast to Angela's cheeks isn't just the sunset, Ana realizes. She sounds suddenly unsure, and Ana is aware that the space between them seems to have widened back to where they'd started.

Ana thinks about the tension in her shoulders and her jaw. She thinks about relaxing. She thinks about the last time she'd unwound, and how long it's been.

Angela mistakes her silence for something else, though. "I shouldn't have--apologies, Captain Amari. It's been a long, stressful day, and I misunderstood what you were saying. After the way you were looking at me in the transport, and then you brought me to see a _sunset_ , I--"

"Ana."

Angela stops. "Beg pardon?"

Ana leans in this time, a mischievous smile on her face. "Call me Ana. No need for titles, if we're doing this."

Angela laughs, a bright, disbelieving sound. Her eyes search Ana's face, and she must find what she's looking for there, because her expression transforms from one of skepticism to one of excitement. "I'm going to kiss you now," Angela says, and once Ana nods, she takes Ana's face in both her hands and kisses her. Her lips are soft, sweet, and part for Ana's tongue. Angela squeaks a little, and Ana, who'd let her hands settle on Angela's hips, grips her a little bit tighter.

Eventually, Angela pulls away, breathless and smiling, and Ana can't help but smile too. Still, she has to ask: "So did you intend to do this out here, on the balcony, or did you have somewhere else in mind?"

Angela lets her head fall forward, looking embarrassed. "To be completely honest, I may not have thought this all the way through? I wasn't going to ask, and you _certainly_ weren't going to say yes if I did."

Ana knows the feeling. "Well then," she says, putting an arm around Angela's shoulders, "Let's see what we can do."

They end up in the VIP suite. Every Overwatch base is built with at least one, in case somebody like the Strike Commander or the UN Secretary General shows up and needs overnight accommodations. Ana has stayed in her fair share of them, at logpoints and ecopoints and watchpoints around the globe; her Overwatch ID will let her into any of them, no questions asked. So here they are, because Angela admits she would lose her nerve of they had to fly all the way back to Zurich, and Ana has long since passed the point where she's willing to strip down for a quick fuck outdoors. The VIP suite isn't fancy, not in a place like this, but it has a bed and a shower and a door that locks--all the essentials.

Ana half-expects Angela to lose her nerve between the balcony and the VIP suite. She couldn't blame her, Ana almost does herself, rethinking whether this is a good idea. But as soon as the door closes behind them, Angela is kissing her again, with such force that Ana stumbles backwards a little. Ana gets her feet back under her and laughs against Angela's mouth before kissing her too. Angela buries her hands in Ana's hair, and Ana licks into Angela's mouth.

They eventually pull apart to get undressed in a whirl of clothes and limbs, Angela stripping out of her turtleneck and white lab coat quickly, Ana taking a little longer to unbuckle and untangle herself from her Overwatch uniform. When Ana looks up, Angela is standing in her bra and panties, watching her, hunger in her eyes. She's so beautiful, it nearly takes Ana's breath away, and Ana has to immediately stop what she's doing to run her fingers along the expanse of pale skin across her torso.

"You're still wearing too many clothes," Angela says, grinning. She's not wrong; Ana had removed the armor bits of the uniform, but her jumpsuit is still on, unzipped to partway down her chest.

"So are you," Ana says, letting her hands wander down Angela's stomach to hook her fingers in the front of Angela's underwear. She lowers herself, trails kisses along the path her hands had taken. She grips Angela's hips and nuzzles along the waistband of her panties, then down a little further, and relishes the way Angela shivers.

Angela lets out a little moan as Ana pulls her underwear down, kicks them off one ankle and then the other and spreads her legs a little to give Ana access. Ana brushes her fingers over Angela's clit, and Angela shivers again.

"Can we? The bed?" Angela says, not quite complete sentences as Ana leans in close, lets her breath ghost over Angela's wetness before darting her tongue out to take a long lick across it.

Ana nods, and Angela scrambles to lay herself out on the bed, pulling the covers down and shedding her bra before she lies back invitingly. Ana, for her part, peels herself out of the top part of her jumpsuit and moves to kneel between Angela's spread legs.

She runs her fingers up the insides of Angela's thighs before focusing on her clit, rubbing lightly over it with her thumb. Angela moans, and Ana lets her other hand trace circles around the entrance to her cunt. She's slick with want, and as the noises she's making reach a crescendo, Ana slides one tentative finger into her.

Angela gasps, twists on Ana's fingers, calls out _yes, yes, yes, more_.

Ana adds another finger, curls them in time with the rhythm she's rubbing on Angela's clit. Warmth is pooling in her own abdomen, and she shifts on the bed, tucking a leg up underneath herself for the friction it gives her. _There_ , Angela bites out, _like that, right there_ , and then her whole body is shuddering, her cunt clenching around Ana's fingers. Ana doesn't stop--instead, she replaces her thumb on Angela's clit with her mouth. Angela writhes on the bed as Ana licks her sloppily, needily, and she comes again not long after, her hands curled in Ana's hair, her mouth gasping Ana's name.

After the third orgasm, Ana sits back to admire her handiwork. Angela is spread out on the bed, panting, knees splayed, her hair mussed, one arm thrown over her eyes. "Less stressed?" she teases. 

Angela nods, making a satisfied noise.

"Good. Me too." Ana leans over her and kisses her. It's somehow more tender than she expects. Angela puts her arms around her shoulders, pulls her close.

"Let me get my second wind, then we'll take care of you," she murmurs against Ana's shoulder. 

Ana laughs. "Take your time. We've got all night."

Angela blinks up at her. "You want to sleep here?"

"You want to fly back to Zurich tonight?" Ana counters, and Angela shakes her head sleepily.

"I just thought--it makes this _a thing_ , and I wasn't sure if you wanted _a thing_."

Ana lays down on the bed next to Angela, leaned on an elbow so she can look at Angela's face. "We're both busy women, with hard jobs and not much free time. Maybe it will be a thing, maybe it won't. If it was, would that be so bad?"

Angela shakes her head. "No," she says, "I'd like that."

Ana snuggles in close, kisses Angela again. "So would I."

***

They find out about the Recall from a dead man. She and Jack have been tracking Reaper and Talon for weeks, following a trail of slain Overwatch agents. The latest one, killed and left in an alley in Vancouver, has something buzzing in his pocket when Ana stoops down to examine the body. She pulls it out and finds an old Overwatch comm, broadcasting a message to every agent: _come back_.

They track the signal without much difficulty, broadcasting on the old protocols from the decommissioned watchpoint at Gibraltar. Jack grumbles about Winston _and that goddamn place, of all places_ and while Ana agrees that somebody should go talk to them, shut them down, she knows that it can't be him.

She rehearses her speech to herself on her way to the watchpoint, as she arrives and sneaks into the base. She repeats all the salient points she needs to make about what a terrible, illegal idea it is, how much trouble they'll be in, how little good they could actually do. If she has to, she'll pull off her mask and pull rank, end everything the way she should've the first time around. Overwatch was--

"--shut down for a reason," she hears a voice say as she nears the research station. She slows, then stops, the bottom dropping out of her stomach. Not only has somebody beaten her to the punch, she _knows_ that voice. "It's best it stay that way."

"You don't believe that, Doctor," Winston says. He sounds unsure. "You can't believe that. You answered the Recall. You're here, you've been here for days now."

"I'm here because somebody is going to shut you down, one way or another, and you would probably rather it be me than the United Nations."

"That's harsh--"

"It's _true_."

Ana risks a peek through the door into the research station. From her vantage here on the second floor, she can see across the main floor of the research station below and across into a room with a window that looks out over the watchpoint. Winston is standing in that room, his back to Ana. Angela Ziegler is there too, the setting sun shining through the window behind her, lighting her up like an avenging angel. Ana only sticks her head in for a moment, to get the lay of the land, but she knows, almost instinctively, that she's been spotted.

She ducks out and heads back the way she came in, quickly and quietly. It's not quickly enough, though, because a strong hand catches her arm before she makes it all the way out, and then Angela is hissing in her ear: "I don't know who you are, but this joke isn't funny. Ana Amari is _dead_."

Ana reaches up and pulls off her mask, and Angela lets go of her arm. She reaches up towards Ana's face, not actually touching her, her fingers hovering over Ana's eyepatch for a moment before she snatches her hand away. She grabs Ana again and drags her through a set of familiar corridors until they finally come out on the roof. When they get there, Angela lets go again, almost shoving Ana away and folding her arms in front of her, even more space between them. Ana takes the hint, keeps her distance.

Angela's voice, when she finally speaks, is low and angry. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I came here to stop the Recall, if I could. You know how bad an idea it is--"

"No." Angela cuts her off. "Not here. _Here_. You _died_. There was a memorial service, a _grave_. If you were alive, then why..." She takes a deep breath. "I had to deal with the end of Overwatch by myself. I had to face down the UN inquiry by myself. I had to deal with _your death_ by myself, and you were, what? On vacation? Lounging in a cabana on a beach somewhere? Not worrying about any of your responsibilities or any of the people who cared about you?"

"You know it wasn't like that," Ana says quietly.

"Do I know that? How do I know that? How do I even know that you're actually Ana Amari, and not some elaborate trick? Jesse McCree tells me that Talon are good at that sort of thing."

Ana risks a step forward, lessening the distance between them. "It's me, Angela. What can I do to convince you of that?"

"Apologize! Explain! Make any of this make sense." Angela takes another deep breath and lets it out. When she speaks again, she's quieter. "I want to believe that it's really you."

"You do?"

Angela nods. The smile she gives Ana is tentative, twisted up, grim. "I mean, I'll be furious at you, but yes, I... It's been years since I stopped hoping that Ana was still alive somehow." She tries again at the smile, still doesn't quite succeed.

Ana moves to the edge of the roof, takes a seat overlooking the ocean. She pats the surface next to her and waits while Angela sits too, close but not touching. Once she does, Ana explains. It's a long explanation, what happened, and Ana knows it's not very satisfying, but it's the truth (or at least 90% of it). She's not going to lie to Angela. Not now.

When she's done, Angela is quiet for a long moment. "Who all knows? That you're alive, I mean."

"From the old Overwatch days? Just you." This is also about 90% true--the truth about Jack and Gabriel would only complicate things, and besides, their secrets aren't hers to share. Ana sighs and looks out at the water. "I told Fareeha, but... But not right away. If I had to do it again, there are certainly some things I would do differently."

Angela huffs a laugh. "Surely not."

"I understand why you're angry. I would be, in your position." Ana reaches out a hand and rests it on Angela's arm. She half-expects Angela to flinch away, but surprisingly, she doesn't. She doesn't say anything either.  "Perhaps someday you can forgive me."

"Do you know where they have me staying while I'm here?" Angela says, seemingly apropos of nothing. "Winston put me in the old VIP suite. I almost didn't let him--felt like too many ghosts in there." She leans over, rests her head on Ana's shoulder.

They sit quietly like that for a while. On the horizon, the sun finishes setting, and darkness falls. Ana closes her eyes, listens to the sound of the waves, feels the heat from Angela's body, the solid weight of her this close. She breathes.

"I only ever wanted to help people, to do good," Angela says quietly. "It shouldn't be this hard."

"It shouldn't," Ana agrees, speaking the words softly into Angela's hair.

"I'm so _tired_ , Ana."

"I know, dearest. You should get some rest."

Angela shakes her head, not lifting it from Ana's shoulder. "I don't think it's that kind of tired."

"Still, some rest will do you good." Ana climbs to her feet, and then helps Angela up. Angela allows Ana to lead her through the watchpoint to the VIP suite; the security has been disabled on the door, and Ana lets them both into the room. 

Once inside, Ana deposits Angela gently on the bed before moving quietly around the room, tidying as she goes. There's not that much to tidy, really. Angela seems to have traveled light, one small suitcase with nothing much in it: one or two changes of clothes, a small notebook, a pistol. The white armor plates of the Valkyrie suit are spread across the room, and Ana gathers them up, sets them on the table by the suitcase.

"You don't have to do that," Angela says.

"I know." Ana finishes gathering up the pieces and turns back to the bed, where Angela has made a half-hearted attempt to get ready to sleep. Her boots are off and her hair has been pulled down from its ponytail, and she's tipped over, her head on the pillow but still fully on top of the covers. Ana turns to go.

"Are you leaving?"

Ana hesitates. "I was going to, yes."

"Stay." Ana turns back around, and Angela meets her eyes. "Please."

"You said there were too many ghosts here--"

"Call it an exorcism, then," Angela says, and she gives Ana the first real smile she's seen so far.

Ana finds that she wants to stay. Jack's not expecting her back until tomorrow, and he's not the boss of her anyway. She's missed Angela, more than she realized. "You're not still angry at me?"

Angela laughs. "Oh, I am. I will be for a while, I think. But I want you to stay."

"Okay." Ana smiles, and says again, "Okay." She turns out the lights and approaches the bed, lets Angela pull her down onto it. She strips down to suitable sleeping clothes, unplaits her hair, pulls her eyepatch off and sets it on the bedside table. Angela crawls under the covers next to her, and then tugs her close and kisses her. It's unexpected but not unwelcome, and Ana kisses her back. She's missed this too--and then, suddenly, Angela is on top of her, seated on her hips, pinning her to the mattress. She kisses Ana again, harder this time, nipping at her lower lip. Ana moans, and Angela bites a little bit harder.

Angela's hand snakes down between them, slipping between the waistband of Ana's pants and the fabric of her underwear. She rubs a hand along Ana's pubic bone and down over her clit, and Ana moans again. This is not what she expected when she agreed to stay, but she isn't going to complain.

As Ana rocks forward, trying to get just the right angle against Angela's hand, but it's withdrawn before she can manage. Angela strips Ana out of her top and presses messy, biting kisses down her neck and along her collarbone. When Ana shifts below her, she presses down, holding her still with her own body. She moves her mouth lower and takes one of Ana's nipples in her mouth, swirling her tongue around its sensitive tip before gripping it delicately between her teeth and tugging. Ana swears, but when Angela makes eye contact with her, not letting go, she nods. Angela alternates licking and worrying it with her teeth until Ana thinks she can't take any more--and then she switches nipples, giving the other one the same treatment.

When Ana honestly can't take any more, Angela sits back, lets her breathe and recover. It's been so long since they've done this, it's impressive how well Angela can still read her, how good she is at making Ana feel good. She hurts, but in the best way; she hurts, and she probably deserves it.

"You're going to make me feel good," Angela says, and when Ana nods at her, she shimmies out of her clothes and flips around, leaning her face down to lick at Ana's clit while simultaneously lowering herself towards Ana's face. Ana rises to meet her, sinks her face into the dark, wet space between Angela's legs. She licks long, greedy stripes across Angela's clit and then down into Angela's cunt, feeling the way Angela's legs shake when she moves her tongue just so. Angela is tending to Ana's clit, flicking it with her tongue, her movements sloppy and teasing. Ana tilts her hips up, and in response, Angela moves herself even lower over Ana's face. Ana loses herself in it, gripping Angela's legs and licking into her desperately. She needs to feel Angela come apart.

Angela gets her there first, and Ana shudders apart under Angela's clever tongue, gripping her even tighter. _I'm close_ , Angela whispers, and she lowers herself all the way onto Ana's face. Ana's starting to see stars when Angela finally comes, moaning and trembling, repeating Ana's name.

Angela rotates again, rolls down to lie beside Ana on the bed. Ana's taking deep breaths. She feels good, better than she has in a long time. 

"This isn't what I expected, coming back to Gibraltar," Ana says quietly, up into the darkness.

"This place has always been full of surprises," Angela says. Ana can hear the smile in her voice. She yawns, then says, "You know we still have to stop the Recall."

Ana nods. "Yes, and you know why. Nothing good can come of it."

Angela chuckles. "I wouldn't say _nothing_ \--it brought you here," she says, and Ana can't argue with that.


End file.
